errorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartridge tilting
Cartridge tilting is an action performed on cartridge-based systems to create otherwise impossible glitches. Cartridge tilting *IS NOT* a glitch. It CREATES glitches. Description In the middle of the game, slowly and surely wiggle the cartridge and move it from side to side. Eventually, the cartridge will enter a state where its not fully connected to the console but not completely disconnected. Thus, enough information from the cartridge is blocked to glitch up the game, but not enough to make it freeze. Warnings * Doing this can cause some games to erase their save data. * Doing this can ruin your cartridge. * Doing this can freeze your game. * Doing this can break your video game console. Noticeable Mentions * The popular internet meme Get-down shows the effects of Cartridge tilting during a game of GoldenEye 007. * If this is done to Donkey Kong 64, it will erase your saved data. * If this is done on Super Mario 64 in-game, Mario will have glitched arms that randomly flail around without pattern. * Doing this with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time allows access to some debug menus, one of which says "I LOVE YOU", as demonstrated in this video. * If it's done to LEGO Racers, the High Voltage Software logo cutscene, the main menu, and all of the levels may break, and also remove your save data like if it's done to Donkey Kong 64. * Doing this with Legend of zelda: majora's mask will freeze your game in 1 or 3 secs, and may allows to some cutscenes snapshot freezes that happen to the other game vigilante 8 2nd offense, in this game in Legend of zelda: majora's mask by tilting this game will freeze your game in 1 or 3 secs, that may buzzing or cutscenes snapshot and allows access to some debug menus, one of which says congratulations! all pages are displayed. THANK YOU! you are great debugger" as demonstrated in this video from youtube, from the other about it vigilante 8 2nd offense does this during normal operation, actually. * If it is done to Perfect Dark it will permanently freeze your game.. * Doing this to vigilante 8 2nd offense will freeze your game or before or right after being tilted and game may freezes when changing scenes or music changes right from the change to finish it will freeze your game just like the something buzzing or snapshot just like if it's done the legend of zelda majora mask. * If this is done on'' Hey You! Pikachu! ''Your Pikachu will have a glitched face as seen here. Some cutscenes will also break, and the audio will sound glitchy. * If this is done on Pilotwings 64, the flying equipment will go glitched and the player can't control the game. After ten seconds, the game will freeze. * If this is done on Yoshi's Story, the Yoshi's audio will sound glitched and the text will look glitchy, which is similar to the effects on Hey You! Pikachu! After a few seconds, the game will crash. Demonstrated in this video. Category:Glitching methods Category:Nintendo 64